Inner Insanity
by XxNovaDevilSlayerxX
Summary: When Ichigo's hollow self and Zangetsu get bored, the something crazy happening is inevitable -Inspired by another fanfic I read on this site about the inside of Ichigo's mind; you can never have too much Hichigo! Planned to be a collection of moments in Ichigo's mind (Sorry for bad summary and title- please read)
1. Boredom and Dancing

It was a regular day in Ichigo's subconscious, full of hope and skyscrapers. The man Ichigo knew as "Old Man Zangetsu" sat, meditating, on the side of a building while the other inhabitant of Ichigo's mind- his inner hollow, named Hichigo Shirosaki- looked around, trying to find something to do. Hichigo decided to check in a building nearby him. Falling to the ground of Ichigo's mind, he attempted to open the skyscraper's door, finding it to be locked. Smirking as a sword materialized in his hand, he slashed the door, yelling 2 words of destruction. "Getsuga tenshou!".  
>It instantly exploded, breaking Zangetsu's concentration. Sighing in frustration, he once again closed his eyes and resumed his activity of meditating.<p>

Meanwhile, Hichigo had entered the building, and was marveling at everything inside; he had broken into what appeared to be astore filled with technology. He looked around for something he could use to ease his boredom. He decided to "buy" an Xbox so picked up a TV and a box that looked like it contained one: it apparently came with some game called "Just Dance". Walking up to the counter, he realised something: there was no-one at the counter. Shrugging, he walked out: he would have just threatened the cashier with his zanpakuto anyway.

-1 hour later-

Zangetsu was still meditating at the same building as he was on before, when he heard a noise not usually present in Ichigo's mind. It sounded... oddly like music. He opened one eye and looked around. Hichigo was nowhere to be seen. Finally getting up, he wondered where Ichigo's hollow lookalike was. Knowing his personality, Zangetsu decided to find him before he did anything that would have bad consequences. He did not have to search far, as the person he was looking for was 1 building away: Hichigo was dancing in front of a TV: on it, 4 people were dancing, as stick figures were showing their movements in the bottom right of the screen and lyrics were on the other side of the screen. Zangetsu turned his attention to the albino hollow copying the dancers' movements. Hichigo was dancing as if he'd mastered dancing a long time ago. Finally noticing Zangetsu, Hichigo turned to look at him.

-Another hour later-

Ichigo entered his subconscious, wondering whether his hearing of random music in his head was related to the two inhabitants of his mind. He panicked, unable to see them anywhere. Then he turned to the right and saw something he never thought he'd see. "Hell has officially frozen over" he thought. Zangetsu and Hichigo were dancing to that video game he'd seen once, both extremely sweaty. "Just Dance, was it called?" he thought, speechless from confusion. They seemed so absorbed in their game that they didn't even notice him. Ichigo decided that he'd probably never forget this moment, but just in case... Grinning, Ichigo materialized a camera in his hands and recorded the Zanpakuto and the Hollow dancing,stifling his laugh as they both began to sing the lyrics.

"We're up all night 'til the sun!  
>We're up all night to get some!<br>We're up all night for good fun!  
>We're up all night to get lucky!"<p> 


	2. The Mansion of Falling

It was a regular day (At least regular for the denizens of Ichigo's mind) and the sky was filled with the same light as always, the buildings stretching up to the sky. Hichigo, yet again, was building a house out of boredom, as Zangetsu watched over him like the sun in the sky, making sure he didn't damage the inside of Ichigo's mind. The aforementioned hollow was currently finishing the mansion he had built across some buildings. It was supported by various trees Ichigo had been blackmailed into creating by imagination alone. Zangetsu chuckled silently as he remembered the events that had happened before

-FLASHBACK-

Hichigo adjusted a fake moustache and then began to speak to Ichigo, while he was in class.  
>"Hey, King! Look at those twin bowling balls!"<br>He screamed insanely. Ichigo sighed in frustration and thought up a reply  
>"What do you want? And who're you talking about?"<br>Hichigo giggled like a schoolgirl, deeply unsettling Ichigo and yelled, "Imagine trees for me between 2 buildings or I'll keep on talking about Orihime's body and distract you further!"

-END FLASHBACK-

Hichigo finally finished his mansion, throwing the hammer he was using behind him and laughing insanely. He then proceeded to enter, as the hammer hit Ichigo as he entered his mind to find out what Hichigo was doing with the trees he asked for. Zangetsu watched on, shaking his head, and proceeded to jump off his perch,easily catch Ichigo and bring him back up to safety.

Later, Ichigo woke up inside a strange house. Getting up, he looked around. seeing no-one, he crept unseen to the front door of the house and opened it, falling backwards in shock at the altitude of the house. Wiping the sweat off his head, he turned around... only to find himself face to face with Hichigo. Ichigo screamed and fell yet again. Zangetsu facepalmed as he sat on a nearby tree, reading a book about a boy who found out he was not just an ordinary boy. As he placed a tree leaf in as a bookmark, he prepared to help Ichigo... then hesitated and went back to his reading, shrugging as he thought, Ichigo can help himself; it's his mind and he can control it.  
>THUD!<br>Zangetsu looked down, as a voice pierced the sky  
>"Everyone fails their first jump," it said, as Zangetsu made a mental note that Hichigo was highly impressionable and to be careful around him.<p> 


End file.
